Reunion Party
by Celebrian Silimaure
Summary: Raven gets invited back to the tower for a reunion party. It's been three years since the titans broke up. A lot can happen in three years. Will old flames re-unite? Or will a new spark conquer her messy past? RAExBB with slight ROBxSTAR!
1. Invitation

The invitation came through the letterbox just like any other letter. It looked like any other letter. It had her address on the envelope, just like any other letter she had ever gotten. She had put it on her coffee table, just like any other letter, and it was waiting for her return. Waiting to be opened.

It was about 2 o'clock before she got home for her lunch break. She put her keys on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to get herself a nice, warm cup of herbal tea.

She came back through to the living area of her house and sat comfortably on her couch. She remembered the three letters she got this morning and wasn't too eager to open them. They were probably just bills anyway.

The first letter that she picked up was obviously a bill. It had been printed out in the obvious tell tale navy blue ink which her electric company always used. She decided to herself that she would wait until after work to open her bills. She couldn't be bothered reading the printed babble that she got every second week. She put down the letter and picked up another. This time it was printed in dark purple. The bookstore must have sent her a bill for the overdue books she had taken out a few weeks before.

She put it back down on the table and picked up the last letter. She was rather confused when she saw that it wasn't typed and was in fact written in a rather familiar hand writing. Slightly intrigued, she carefully opened the small envelope. It contained a single piece of paper folded into three to fit in the envelope. She unfolded it and read carefully.

_Dear friend Raven, _

Oh god.

_We wish to invite you to our fantastical reunion party. Please come to our old home, the giant 'T' shaped tower (incase you had forgotten) on the 27__th__ of July at 8:30 pm. I do hope you shall attend as we do wish to see you there and do the 'catching up'. Please do get in touch on our old communicator. _

_Love from your old friends Starfire and Robin xxxx_


	2. Titans Tower, Here I Come

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. A reunion party? Really? She couldn't go. She wouldn't go. Of course she wanted to go but, with her past? She couldn't. She didn't want to run into him. He would have most likely gotten an invitation as well right? I mean, he _was _an honorary titan. Of course he would be there, how could he not? She had to call them and tell them why she couldn't go. But she had no idea what to say. She hadn't seen them in three years.

She was beginning to panic. No. calm down. She wasn't going to let this get on top of her. She had to go. She had to show him that she wasn't afraid of facing her past. _Their_ past. She got up quickly, almost spilling her tea. She put it on the coffee table and walked into her study. She walked over to her writing desk and sat down in the swivel chair, spinning herself around to face her desk, and the computer upon it.

There were two drawers in the desk. One had been locked up long ago, hopefully never to be re-opened. The other did have a keyhole, but it was just for show. She looked at the one that she had locked and gave a small sigh. 'Here goes nothing'

She took a key out of her pocket and slowly put it in the lock, turning it clockwise until it made a small 'click' sound. Carefully she opened the small, creaky drawer

all the way out. She gave a little blow inside and was engulfed by a cloud of dust. Once it had settled she looked in on her past.

The drawer contained a few photos of the old gang, one of which was taken on their last day as the Teen Titans. Robin and Starfire were at the left hand side of the gang, holding hands as always. Cyborg and Raven were on the right, giving BeastBoy a funny look as he jumped up just as the camera took its picture. She gave a small smile and looked at the other things contained in the drawer.

She found the gem which used to hold her capes together, her magic mirror which she didn't use anymore, the penny BeastBoy had given her all those years ago and of course, her old communicator. She put her hand in and picked it up, blew on it to remove the dust, and opened it.

She switched it on and was surprised to find that it was still working. She scrolled through her list of contacts, stopping at Robin's name. She wasn't sure whether to contact him or Starfire, but she decided Robin. Star would only babble on about how she hadn't kept in touch and how happy she was that she was coming. She selected robins name and on the screen it said 'contacting Robin'. She was nervous. Very nervous.

~Robin and Starfire were making their way to the tower. It was a Saturday evening, almost lunch, and they had made good time so far. They had decided to take the car on this particular journey, as it would hold more party decorations. They had started out the day before and had decided only to stop at night and for bathroom breaks. They had made food to last them the journey. Starfire had made some of her tamaranian 'delights' while Robin opted for some cheese sandwiches and a bottle or two of water.

They were just about to enter jump city when his communicator rang.

"Hey Starfire, could you get that for me?"

She nodded with enthusiasm, knowing it would be another reply from a party guest. She reached over her seat and grabbed the communicator out of Robins pocket. She opened it up and looked at the screen to find out which contact was calling. Raven.~

Raven waited for no longer than two minutes before she got a response. The screen cleared to show a headshot of Starfire. Not the person she had been hoping for.

"Oh dear friend Raven! I was not expecting you to reply so soon! This is a fantastic surprise!"

A little shell shocked, Raven had forgotten what to say. She composed herself and remembered that Star was probably only excited. She thought the first thing to do was to say hi back, then she would find out where Robin was.

"Hey Star…..um it's nice to see you…." She replied.

"And it is nice to see you too! I have missed you so Raven"

Ok, so now she had said hi, it was time to find out where robin was, or maybe she had dialled the wrong number. "Hey Star, isn't this Robins communicator?"

"Yes it is but he cannot come to the communicator at this moment"

"Well, where is he?"

She didn't reply but simply turned the communicator around to reveal Robin with two hands firmly on the steering wheel. He looked round, smiled then returned to looking out the windscreen.

"Hey Raven. Long time no see. How are you?"

"Hey Robin. I'm fine thanks. Actually I was just contacting you about my reply to your invitation"

Hearing this, Starfire had remembered why she had been so eager to answer in the first place. She shifted the communicator round to face her again. She turned it so fast that Raven had to look away and wait for her eyes to re-adjust before she could look back at Starfire. "So friend Raven, are you coming to our fantastical party?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Raven sighed and Starfire's face dropped a little. She looked her straight in the eye. She couldn't say no to her ex-team mate. She also knew she couldn't say no because if she wasn't their, he would most likely make a fool of her. "Starfire, I can honestly say that I…I..I have absolutely nothing to wear and need your help at once…." She blurted out.

For some reason, she didn't want to give her a straight answer. She didn't know why. It would have been a lot easier. Starfire's grin grew on her face up until the point that she looked like a Cheshire cat.

"Just wear something classy casual" Robin said, beating Starfire to it.

"Thanks Robin. I guess I'll see you guys there. I'll be arriving in about a day or two."

"Ok Raven. We'll see you when you get here. We just arrived at the shore. When you get there, give Cyborg a call and he'll let you over. He recently installed a mechanical bridge over to the island."

"Wow, I'm impressed" she smiled at them both and said goodbye before closing the communicator and ending the discussion.

Right. Now that was sorted, she just had to get packed and be on her way. Although she should probably call work and use up those extra holiday days she had earned. She closed the drawer and put her communicator on the desk table next to the pictures she had found earlier.

She got up and made her way back into the living area where she found her mobile in her bag on the couch. She scrolled through her contacts until she found the one named WORK. She pressed call, and once she had been put through to the front desk, she told them she wanted to use up her holidays for a 'personal matter'. They didn't refuse and as soon as it had been put through the system, the old lady at the desk hung up.

Raven put her phone down on the coffee table, took another sip of her now cold tea, and headed for the stairs. She climbed them with ease and wandered her way into the larger of the two bedrooms that were in her house.

She walked over to her closet and opened its doors to reveal a few smart work suits, some nice looking jackets, a few plain, crisp white shirts, and one clothing bag, hanging up on hook in the very left corner. She moved everything else over in one swift movement and brought out the bag which contained a rather long garment. She placed it on the bed and unzipped it to reveal its contents.

It was a long, black dress, made of silk with a few little sparkly diamonds at the hem and around the neckline. It was one-shouldered, very different to all her other party outfits. But at this particular party, it was a dress to impress situation. She smiled to herself and zipped up the bag, concealing its contents once more.

She went over to her chest of drawers and opened it like she did her wardrobe. It had drawers on the inside, filled with various items of clothing. She picked out a few tops, some trousers, her sweat pants, some of her more 'comfortable' delicates, a small black shrug to go with the dress and two pairs of socks.

She closed her drawers and placed all of her items of choice on the bed. She walked over to her closet, which she had forgotten to close, and picked out a jacket, her trainers and her only (and I mean _only_) pair of high heels.

They were black with a strap that had a few small, sparkly diamonds encrusted on to it. It had a small, silver buckle on the end witch fastened on at the other side. They were made to match her dress. And he had had someone make them for her. 'Only the best for my girl' he used to say.

She placed all three items on the bed and then realised she had forgotten something. Her suitcase. The last time she had used it was on her honeymoon in the Caribbean and that had been ages ago. Two years ago to be precise. She had tried for ages to put that part of her life behind her, but the memories were all flooding back. As was the pain and hurt.

No. she wouldn't let her emotions get the better of her anymore. She took a few moments to calm down before deciding that it was best to just to take her trusty, old duffel bag instead. It was under the bed, where it had always been.

She had used it to take her things from the titans tower, to run out on her husband, to move to a new house, and now she was using it to go back to the place it had all began. 'Nothing like a trip down memory lane' she said to herself.

She put her duffel bag on the empty space on her bed and began to pack her things. She had almost finished packing and she was in the bathroom, getting her toiletries and make-up together. Yes, she owned make-up. Raven could hardly believe it herself sometimes. Raven, wearing make-up. What would they think?

She zipped up the small bag and grabbed her hairbrush before returning to her room and placing them inside her duffel. She zipped it all the way up and proceeded to carry it downstairs. She put it near the door and made her way back into the living area.

She drank up her tea and finished the washing up before going round all of her rooms to make sure all the lights were switched off. The last room she checked was the study. She walked over to her desk to make sure her computer was off after last night. After making sure it was she opened the drawer on the right once more and took a last look in.

She picked up the mirror. Better take this, just in case, she thought. She closed the drawer and took the communicator which was sitting on top of the old photo's and walked out the room, turning off the light as she went. She walked out to the doorway and placed the two items in her purse.

She got her keys from her jacket pocket and opened the front door. She picked up her duffel bag and made her way out. She locked the door and walked down her garden path, only to be stopped by her neighbour, old Mrs Jonson. 'Why hello dear' she said in that old, frail voice of hers. 'Heading out somewhere?'

'Yes Mrs Jonson. I'm going away for a while to see some…old friends of mine. I'll be back Friday.'

'Are you going to see that boy, what was his name again? A...Aq...Aqua something'

'Um, Mrs Jonson I'm kind of in a hurry….and no…I'm not going to see _him_ ever, ever again' She spoke with slight anger in her voice, whether it was because of old Mrs Jonson holding her up or whether it was to do with him she didn't know.

'Alrighty then dear. I hope you have a good time with your old friends. I'll see you on Friday' she said with a smile in her voice. Raven smiled back, then turned on her heel and walked down the rest of the garden path and crossed the road over to her car.

She unlocked it and sighed, wondering if she should really be going back. That part of her life was behind her now, and she hadn't even kept in touch with anyone. She sighed once more, knowing that this would be best. She could finally bury the hatchet with him and be done with it all.

She put her duffel and purse in the passenger seat and walked around to the drivers side where she slid in swiftly. She closed the door, put the key in the ignition and put on her seatbelt. 'Titans Tower' She turned on the engine. 'Here I come'.

Reviews from 'Invitation'

'Wow, It's a good start wish it was longer though. Keep up the good work' From missy-sue.

**Thanks! It was short because I felt it was a good place to stop before my next post but this chapter is a bit longer and my following ones will be too. **

'Sounds interesting :) I do hope you continue this, although the chapter was a  
little short...any ways to wrap this up, update soon!' From moniee.

**This was one of my favourites to write, and so I will be continuing this for you guys. The next few chapters will be in soon as I have already wrote them! :P **

'YES MY FRIEND! YES! POST THE NEXT PART SOON OR I SHALL SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST FROM WHATEVER THE HELL THE WORD I'M LOOKING FOR IS!' From JinxPrincess13.

**Well, I did say I would get this posted soon! :P**

This story seems interesting. It's off to a good starting point for your plot.  
While it is a little short true, it's the first chapter, the first block, so  
you have a whole building to flesh out. Kudos on what looks to be an  
interesting story. Hope you continue. Hope you don't mind me reading.

**Thank you for all of your positive comments! I hope it is interesting, I wasn't too sure if the first chapter would catch anyone's interest so that's good to know. I'm glad your reading my story! It makes me happy to know people do. :D **

Thank you everyone for your reviews and I'm sorry if I missed yours out. Please R+R this chapter as well. Thanks to those who have added me to your favourite authors list and also to those who added my story to their favourite story list! Also, a special thanks to JinxPrincess13 who inspired me to write this! Love all you guys! Xx


	3. Travelling

It was around three thirty the next morning before Raven had to make her first stop at a gas station. She drove into a small one at the side of the road and parked her car at the nearest gas pump. There were three or four trucks at the station, no doubt the drivers were in for the night, sleeping in the tents that were pitched on the small, slightly yellow patch of grass just a few metres from their trucks.

She turned off the engine and grabbed her purse before opening the door and getting out. She walked round to the pump and opened the little door in her car where the petrol would go in. She put the pump in the door and the petrol began flooding in.

She watched the meter which showed how much was going in. She didn't mind how much it cost. She had a well paying job and had quite a bit of money in her pocket. After she had decided that she had enough petrol to last her until the end of her trip, she put the pump away and closed the small door in her car.

She began making her way towards the building where she guessed she would pay for the petrol. She noticed some men hanging about at the door having a cigarette. They were both tall and muscular as far as she could see. They both looked as if they were in their late twenties and the taller one of the two was holding a coffee in his hand.

She didn't think this to be an unusual situation so she just kept on walking. She made it to the door and they let her pass. She walked over to the counter and paid for her petrol. While she was waiting for her receipt, she could hear the two men outside talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but they weren't talking at a normal volume.

She got her receipt and made her way over to the door. The two men were still there, but they had stopped talking at the sound of the door opening. Raven walked out, aware of her surroundings.

The door closed behind her and she began walking back over towards her car when one of the men spoke up. 'Hey there lil' missie. Where you goin' on a night like this?' He had a smooth voice with a slight okie twang to it. She stopped moving. The other man laughed. The tall man spoke up again.

'You got a fine frame there lil miss. Why don't ya come stay with me tonight?' he was smirking as he said this. She turned around to face them. They looked at each other, smiling. They turned back to her and the taller one began walking towards her.

'I wouldn't come any closer if I were you' she said. She caught the man off guard and he stopped walking. She kept staring at him, trying not to break off eye contact.

'Now now there lil missie. I was only commenting on how fine your lookin. So, whacha say? Come spend the night with me. I got a bottle of wine in ma tent. I'm sure we can come to some sorta arrangement'

He made her skin crawl. 'No. I wont be doing that tonight' she said. He looked back towards the other man who was now making her way towards them.

He turned back to her. 'I'm sorry lil miss. That was the wrong answer.' He began moving towards her. The other man had almost caught up to them. She couldn't let them get any closer.

'No, I'm sorry' she said to them both. She splayed her hands and his coffee cup burst on his hand. He screamed in pain as the coffee burnt his skin. Ravens eyes were glowing black/white. He looked up at her and his face hardened. His other hand reached into his back pocket and he pulled out a gun.

Raven could see it coming and she instantly picked it up and threw it away, near the patch of grass. (with her powers) She focused on the tall okie man and lifted him into the air. She threw him against the other man who was now retreating obviously scared out of his mind. They both fell and her eyes stopped glowing, as she no longer needed to protect herself.

She watched them crawl away before getting into her car. She put her purse back on the passenger seat. She put her key in and turned on the engine. It instantly sprang to life. She turned the wheel and drove out of the exit, trying not to think about the incident that had just happened.

It had been the first time in ages that she had used her powers. Yeah, at first she would use them to help neighbourhood cats stuck up trees and fallen trash cans. But she had moved to a quiet neighbourhood, and there wasn't exactly masses of crime. She had faded into the background, continuing life as just another human being. And everyone believed it.

Once she was back on the main roads, she calmed down, concentrating on the journey before her. She would be at the tower in just a few hours, and then she could relax until the party. Then a thought trailed into her mind. Most of them would already be there. And she might have to share a room. With Starfire. Definitely not relaxing conditions.

~Cyborg was tired. He needed to charge himself up. And he would've if not for having to be a chauffer for the past few days. He had only these last few stops to make, and then it was home word bound. He already had Jinx in the front, Aqualad in one of the trunk seats and Bumblebee in the back behind him. Aqualad had been given the job to look after all of the bags that they had brought. The seat next to him wouldn't need to be used anyway as there were only two more honoraries to go.

As he turned the next corner in the T-car, he could see the bus stop where he was supposed to pick them up. He pulled in, and guessed he would have to wait a while before they finally arrived there. He stopped the engine and looked over at Jinx, who had been silent the whole trip. A bit odd for her he thought, as their conversations on the phone usually took up hours on end. Just as he decided to ask what was wrong, there was a blur of yellow and red, and then Mas Y Menos were standing at the bus stop. He sighed and opened the door for them.~

Raven had taken a wrong turn at the roundabout, then taken a left where she should have taken a right, and had wound up in the middle of nowhere with cornfields on both sides of the road and a phone box half way up a telegraph pole. She had spread her map out over the hood of her car and was trying to calculate her route. But the thing was, she didn't _know_ where she was, so she couldn't plan a route. And it was the middle of the day, so it was scorching heat. She sighed and packed the map back into the car. She looked up at the telephone on the pole and decided she had to give it a go.

She hovered so that her head was just above the cornfields. She looked around in all directions to make sure there was no one coming. When she was sure nobody was around, she looked up at the telephone box once more, and flew up to it. Once she was in front of it, she picked up the phone and called the number on the small white card underneath the reciever. It rang twice, then beeped for a very long time. She put it back down on the holder, and dropped to the ground, landing on her feet softly.

She walked back over to her car and sat on the front seat with the door open, trying to figure out her next move. Just then, she heard a sound from down the road. She stood up and looked in front of the car. There was a tractor, slowly coming along the road. Well, this might be my chance she thought. She waited until it was closer to her, then she stood next to the road, and stuck her thumb out. The driver obviously saw her as the tractor was beginning to slow down. She thought.

It came to a halt a few centimetres away from her. She looked up at the driver. He was an old man, obviously a farmer. He was wearing a blue cap, blue dungarees and some flip flops. The tip of his nose was red from the sun and he had a single piece of corn in his mouth. When he looked down at her, she saw he had thick, round, old fashioned glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He smiled a toothless smile at her. He only had three teeth. She stared at him for another few seconds, and then began to talk.

"Hi. You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest town was from here, would you?'' she asked.

He rubbed his chin and took a few minutes before giving her a reply. "Well, yes, yes I do. Grab your bags and hop on. I'll take you to the next town down this road" he proposed.

Raven didn't give it a second thought. She grabbed her bags, and got into the other seat in the tractor. He took a few minutes before starting up the engine, and continuing on down the road. At 15 miles per hour. Great.

~ The T-Car was going down the A-14 at just under the speed limit. They had only a few hours to go before reaching the tower. Cyborg pulled off the main road, following the signs to a nearby rest-stop. A few minutes later, he parked the car and they all got out, except for Jinx. Cyborg filled up the T-Car while the others headed for the small shop at the end of the main building to buy snacks and drinks. Once Cy had paid for the petrol – it was a Pay-At-The-Pump system- he got back into the drivers seat to wait for the others.

He looked over at Jinx. She still hadn't said a word. She just stared out the window. He couldn't see her face, but from the rest of her body language, he could tell that she must have been sad. Or carsick.

"Nice view?" he asked.

She turned her head to face him. She most definitely looked sad. In fact, she looked worse than sad, she looked as if she had been crying. Cyborg must have been too busy watching the road to notice. She gave him a weak smile. He knew it wasn't real.

"So, how ya been?" he asked.

She took a minute before answering, as if she was thinking up a believable answer. "I'm fine" she croaked.

"Do you really think I'm gunna believe that?"

"It was worth a try." She shrugged her shoulders and turned her head away from him again.

"C'mon Jinx, I know there's something wrong. You can trust me."

"I'm fine, it's just that, me and Flash have been going through a rough patch lately and well he…he uh…."

"Look, if I'm intruding, you don't need to.."

"He broke it off Cyborg"~

By the time Raven had gotten to the small town of Oakbirch, she had fallen asleep twice, got drenched in a 'small' rain shower and had listened to seventeen stories about 'back in the day'. Yes. Seventeen. Once he had dropped her off at the local church, she had walked around for about half an hour before she had found the small inn at the end of the road.

She pushed open the door to be greeted by stares from the local townspeople. She stood for a minute, letting them gawk before she walked up to the bar. Serving, was a young girl, round about her early twenties. She had short blond hair that framed her face in small ringlets. Her face had soft features, a small, ski jump nose, curved at the end. Small, rounded ears, big, blue eyes that sparkled when the light hit them, and her lips curved round into a warm, welcoming smile.

She had a checked red shirt on, with a thick, brown belt and what looked like a pair of blue skinny jeans which hung just above her hips. She finished serving the man before Raven just as she came to stand at the bar. She turned to Raven with a smile. "Can I get you anything darlin?" she asked. She had an okie accent that was warm and welcoming.

"Um, yes. Do you have a phone that I could use?"

"Sure darlin, just gimme a minute. ROBBY!"

"WHAT?" A mans voice came from the background. It sounded familiar somehow.

"SOMEONE WANTS TO USE THE PHONE!"

"WELL SEND THEM THROUGH THEN!"

She looked back at Raven and gave her a wide smile. Her teeth nearly blinded her. She wandered how she had got them so bright.

"Follow me"

She opened the divide in the bar and led Raven into a small backroom. In the corner stood a small television on top of a broken side table. In front of it was a small, brown leather couch where a man was sitting watching the football game. Just beside the door, there was a small, white phone mounted on the wall. "First ten minutes are free, after that, ya gotta pay"

Raven nodded as the barmaid left the room. She put down her things and lifted the phone, keying in the number for Cyborgs arm. It rang twice, but there was no answer. She pushed the cancel button and typed in the number for Robin's cell phone. He picked up instantly. "Robin speaking"

"Hey robin, I'm going to be a bit later than expected" When she began to talk, the television went off.

"Don't worry, a few others are going to be late too. Thanks for informing me. I'll see you when you get here. Bye"

"Bye Robin" She put the phone down and turned to see the man, quivering behind the couch. He was pointing at her and just staring. She squinted her eyes at him and recognised him as the okie man from the gas station. She slowly bent to pick up her things and made her way back out to the bar. "CLARA! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" he shouted.

The barmaid groaned and walked through. Raven had almost made it to the door when she began to walk faster. Once she reached the door she heard the barmaid come back into the room. Raven walked faster and was out the door in two seconds flat. She turned a corner and hid behind the open shutter on the window. She took a minute to breathe, then stopped suddenly as she heard the door open.

She looked round and the barmaid was standing there, looking all around her. "Come back here you freak! I'm gunna get you for what you did to my Robby!"

Raven sighed. She hid her head again as the barmaid looked round. She sighed again, this time hearing footsteps coming closer. The barmaid was just around the corner Raven had to think quick. Then, the light bulb above her head flickered on. The barmaid came closer, and once at the corner, she slowed down. Suddenly she jumped out screaming at the top of her voice to..to….nobody?

Raven was in the air looking down on the barmaid. She allowed herself a smile. Why hadn't she thought of this in the first place? It wouldn't take her as long if she flew. Looking at the barmaids confused searching, she smirked. Then, she turned round and started heading in the general direction of the tower. Or what she thought was the general direction of the tower. She sighed, realising that it wouldn't be too long before she was reunited with her old teammates. And her ex.


End file.
